The Tough One
by eternalfiction
Summary: Sam is the most intelligent of the superspy trio wherein Alex is the strongest. But how about Clover? Sure, she's an expert when it comes to popularity, fashion and boys (not to mention being Mandy's cruelest rival). Though what quality can she contain that can match to Sam's and Alex's? Read to find out. Two-shot
1. The Tough One- Part 1

**Author's Note**: Hey Party Unicorns (This is what I call my readers). I really think Clover's not an actual bitch (pardon me for the language). A real bitch would choose popular friends over a klutz and a brainiac. But she hadn't. Still, she chose Sam and Alex.

And that's the goal of this story: To show that she's not a bitch, after all.

Anyway, this takes place during their senior year because I still think the Seasons before they were studying in Mali-U is still a lot better. And this also consists of crossovers of different episodes you might recognize. (Major parts of _Matchmaker_ and _Beauty Is Skin Deep_ included)

Before you continue, I beg you to please imagine these characters with their own voices so the fic would be better.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Totally Spies. Only the amazing Marathon Media does.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Tough One- Part 1<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Park 7:30 a.m.<em>**

"What's taking them so long?"

Clover glanced at her ticking watch before giving the quiet park of Beverly Hills a look. She was sitting alone on a bench, her butt almost cramping from staying there for what seems like eternity.

She was waiting for somebody to come. But ours had already passed, too long that the sun was beginning to burn and toast her perfectly cared skin, and not to admit boil her ravaging temper more.

"This is not the tanning I was expecting about...", she raised a hand to cover her eyes from the rays of light. From underneath her fingers, her aquamarine pupils turned to slits as she examined the blazing sun.

"Sam and Alex need to understand the difference between fashionably late and MIA." Clover complained, eyebrows diagonally meeting, "I mean _hello_! My butt is already hurting from sitting here."

She furiously dialed their numbers and sent them messages. Just in time, two figures were spotted running to her direction. When Clover recognized the faces, she flipped her phone shut and stood upright.

"And where have you been?" Clover's hands went side-to-side at her hips.

"_Soccer practice_!" Alex was panting

"_Extra classes in Chemistry!_" Sam said at the same time

Clover squinted suspiciously, "And then you coincidentally ran over each other on your way here? How great."

"Um..." Sam exchanged looks with Alex. There was something secretive that passed between their eyes.

Clover felt an ice slid her throat. Sam never says something unintelligent like the word 'Um'. And they never keep a secret from her, since best friends are never supposed to keep secrets from each other, no matter how drastic.

She crossed her arms in challenge, "Okay. Spit it out, guys."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, "We're not chewing something."

"_Ugh_." Clover felt like wincing. "Not literally, but figuratively."

"Nothing." Sam smiled sweetly. The smile too artificial for Clover's taste.

"Well, fine. If you don't wanna say, I'm not going to push you." Clover gave up and just decided to wash the insecurity away, "What do you say we go shopping right now at the Groove? I'm craving for smoothies to cool up my mind after staying too long under the sun."

"Actually, Clover... we can't..." Alex was poking her fingers together and was being funny. She nudged Sam by the ribs to help her in explaining.

Sam threw daggers at Alex but went to make a speech, anyway. "The thing is... we just went here so that we could tell you that we're not available for today."

"Both of you...?" she muttered weakly

Sam looked down shyly, "Yeah- Alex and I"

_Duh,_ Clover answered back in her mind. _Of course_.

"Can I come with you then?" Clover attempted.

"NO!" Both female chorused.

Recognizing how they raised their voice, Alex retreated back and spoke in hush, "I mean, no. We're only going to the library, you know. And Sam is going to help me do my Chemistry project. And we both know you're not compatible in libraries."

"Hey!" Clover demanded, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Alex said with a hint of smile, in which the blonde finds annoying.

She was about to burst out another errand of words when Sam patted her shoulder, "We're going now."

"_But_-"

"See ya later." Alex didn't let her finish and waved a hand. She and Sam turned away. Together, they left the park and the sulking female. Clover watched them grew smaller and smaller in sight before leaving herself, feeling depressed.

**_Beverly Hills High 9:15 a.m._**

"_Talk_ about best friends forever"

Clover groaned. She was walking alone in the halls of Bev High, shoulders slumped and face out of color.

She can't stop thinking about her two best friends. Their quick departure was just curiously questionable. If they were really keeping a secret from her then it's very unlikely since Alex can easily spit out deprived secrets. But if that so, then Alex's flaw can be her advantage. She'd be able to know it nicely, if she would just ask her.

But then, what if Sam and Alex just want to avoid her?

_Though that's impossible_, Clover thought. _I mean hello, I'm Miss Popularity in this school! Everybody likes to hang out with me._

And speaking of, a student who admires her fashion sense approached her, "Hey Clover, what do you think of my outfit for today? Can you suggest a fashion trend for me?" she asked.

She was in a very stressing state that she didn't even give the lady a second glance as she say, "Avoid black color as much as possible. And did you know that you look a total terror?"

At the end of her sentence, the female burst into tears, cried and ran away, leaving Clover wonder her own predicament.

_Not to mention Bev High's Ice Queen too_, said her mind.

Clover sighed and went forward, marching on. She was in such a bad mood that when her eyes set on David, she instantly brightened up.

_Maybe David could help me ease my problems_, thought Clover.

Fixing her clothes, she flashed at his side and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh." David looked at her in surprise, "Hey, Clover."

"_Hiii_ David." She batted her eyelashes rather flirtatiously, "So are you free today? Can we go see a movie or something?"

David scratched the back of his head, looking lost. "Sorry, but I can't go out with you today."

Clover felt like a stone cracking, "Why not?"

"Well…" David tried to find the rights words to say, "I'm going out with Mandy today. She asked me first."

"Mandy?" She said, her voice weak. She wanted to curl up and hide forever.

"Yeah." David shrugged. He forced a smile before greeting her goodbye, "I need to go. See ya."

Lips parted open in shock, Clover watched, for the second time that day, as somebody walked away from her.

Once he was gone, she leaned against the wall with her back and slid down a bit. Clover covered her face with her hands, a question floating her thoughts. _What was happening? Why has everything gone bizarro?_

**_Clover's House 12:34 a.m._**

It was the middle of the night, yet the blonde was still wide awake. She kept on tossing and turning on her bed, unable to block out the bashes her mind was constantly bringing up.

_You're so stupid Clover_, her mind was saying._ Nobody wants you anymore_.

Clover screamed into her pillow. _That's not true!_

_Then prove it_, her mind countered.

Clover sprang up her bed and went to grab her phone. She clicked Sam's contact number and called her.

_I'm going to have her confess_, thought Clover. But before the screen showed her the dialing process, it was already turned down, knowing that Sam has ended the call.

"Ugh!" Her insides were boiling. She threw her phone across the room. It hit the wall with a bang and bounced back to the carpeted floor, now as broken as her heart it.

_It's official_, Clover slumped back to her bed, feeling tired and exhausted. For the first time in years, her tears were coming from the corners of her eyes. She never cried, not even when boys dumped her. She learned to be brave after going through several break-ups. Among the girls, Clover was known for being the toughest.

So she let them ran across her cheeks, in hope that it'll make her feelings better.

Clover has to admit that she doesn't want to leave her best friends, even though she felt relentlessly betrayed. Sam and Alex were the only ones who could bear her attitude ever since she started at Bev High.

And with Sam's witty comments and Alex's hilarious moments- for Clover, they make the best company ever.

_So if they can't accept me…_ Clover thought as she closed her eyes. _Change is the only possible way to regain our friendship back again_.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Clover downgraded from fame to lame.<p>

She set aside her habit of being a vegetarian and started eating foods regularly which she never favored to fill her stomach- meat, junk foods, soft drinks and anything unhealthy for the human body.

Her fashion sense was flunking too. Where her closet was always filled with fancy clothes, now they're all plain shirts and denims. All garments unapproved and disgusted by international and famous fashion designers. If they found out she discriminated the laws of fashion, they wouldn't be so proud of Clover.

Dating boys were diminished from her to-do list, too. She never called nor dated somebody in her contacts lists for the past days, even though she receives 5 messages of _I Miss You_ each day. Clover turned them down as fast as she does with school books.

With all the changed mannerisms and interests, it seems like the new person is not the usual Clover everyone knows anymore. Her best friends were too astounded to comprehend the fact when they saw the shift in her.

"Hey Clov-" Sam stopped abruptly as she saw Clover boyishly sitting in on of the table of the school's cafeteria.

Alex's jaw dropped too.

Just to be sure, Sam examined the crowd first before returning her eyes to the stranger, "Who are you? And did you know that this is our table?"

Clover sniffed loudly through her nostrils, "It's Clover- once the Miss Popularity, duh."

"Oh my goodness Clover, what happened to you?" Alex asked.

"What…?" Clover droned on, acting like she heard nothing.

"What. Happened. _To you_." Sam repeated with emphasis. "Is this one of the new fashion trend or what?"

Clover sighed, "Hello- isn't it obvious? I'm now a friend you'll definitely like."

"_What_?" Confusion was written on both girls' faces.

But before the conversation resumed, Arnold suddenly stepped inside the group, saying, "Is that you, Clover? My! What a change! So does this supposed to mean that you'll already date nerd guys like me?" he blinked at her through his glasses hopefully.

Clover paused and examined Arnold, jumping her eyes up and down on him before responding, "How about no."

Arnold turned pink and embarrassingly left the trio.

"Clover!" Sam demanded, feeling sympathetic over Arnold, "That's so rude."

A pang of annoyance bit her nerves. "Well why won't you date him then, if you think that's nice?"

The words jolted Sam, making her lunge forward at Clover. Luckily, Alex was fast enough to stop the redhead from hurting the other.

"Get off me, Alex!" Sam screamed and thrashed.

"No, Alex. That's right, go help Sam, because since you two are real friends, right?" Clover stated while glaring at both of them

Sam growled and struggled free.

"Girls, stop this madness!" Alex told them. When her arms grew tired, she accidentally released Sam out of her grip.

The redhead slammed at Clover like a wild animal. The cheerleader fell off her chair and squealed loudly. Before they get scratches in their cheeks from the sharpness of their nails, they got distracted by the sudden jolt of the floor.

Nervous, Sam quietly forgot all of her grudges against the blonde and clung into her. "That doesn't sound good at all…"

Clover pried the redhead away, annoyed that she ruined her perfect hair, "What doesn't sound good is your attitude."

"Hey!" Sam pushed her, "Look who's talking. _The self-centered-_"

"_Guilty_!" Alex cut through the battle, "_Fine_- it's my stomach! Yogurt makes my stomach digestion bad."

Neither the door beneath did an almighty opening, disabling the girls any chance to say what they were going to say, and just screamed.

Through the open space, Clover said, "_Bad timing, as always, Jer!_"

She twisted in the free fall, so that she's facing the brunette, "And FYI, Alex! Yogurt is the dessert of vegetarians! You can't simply insult iiit!"

"But I thought you're not a vegetarian anymoooreeee!"

The girls braced themselves from the impact of their fall. First to hit the plush red of the sofa was Sam, followed by Alex and Clover.

Once everything is settled down, both girls continued their match with Alex sitting as the barrier in between.

"Oh my, what is happening here?" Jerry asked in confusion.

Alex spoke through clenched teeth as she parried away the girls from each other, "To be honest- I don't know either..."

Jerry cleared his throat, "Girls, we are here for WOOHP business, not for a cat fight."

Silence followed. Finally, Sam and Clover stopped. But they were still throwing daggers as their backs hit the sofa.

"Sorry Jerry." Alex apologized, "Just continue on to the details of our mission."

"That is much more appropriate. Now," Jerry coughed. Behind him, the screen flashed blue. There was a video playing a crime scene of bank robbery, "Last night, two banks were robbed. One in L.A. and one in Boston." Jerry informed them.

"Okay. Not to be rude or anything, but isn't that a bit lame-o and out of our league?" Clover said, anything but bored.

The old man raised a brow at the female, "Actually, the conflict just starts there. After the robbery, five people were taken hostages in a place currently unknown to the government but of course, known to us. So you two will have to go undercover and save these people once and for all."

"Excuse me- correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just hear you say the two of us?" asked Clover.

"That is quite right," Jerry adjusted his tie, "Sam and Alex will be the only one designated to handle this type of mission."

"What?" Clover felt like the world is spinning crazily under her feet, "B-but-"

"Did you ever look at yourself at the mirror this earlier morning?" Jerry said calmly, "I know that it's your habit every minute."

"No! But…"

"Then do so."

Clover hesitated for a while. She never checked herself at a mirror ever since she changed her behavior. Now, she's afraid of what might have she become. It may be only days or weeks, but for a girl like her, change in a day may be drastically a plot twist of a lifetime.

Slowly, Clover approached the mirror given to her by Jerry. She took it gently with a shaking hand and gulped. Embracing herself, she examined her reflection.

Clover's tension vanished away. In her eyes, she looked perfectly normal. Yes, she may be a fashion disaster right now having a mess of a blonde hair and a set of ugly clothes, but she's still in a good condition to go through missions.

"But I'm okay." She uttered weakly.

"I don't think so, Clover. You seem a bit, well… bigger than before. And we all knew we need somebody fit and healthy for the job." The old man sighed, "You stopped being a vegetarian, didn't you?"

Dumbfounded, Clover shook her head.

Sam seems to think that her acting was pathetic, "Well, why won't you go straight to the point, Jerry? With her fashion addiction and boy interests- you, Alex and I don't think she doesn't have what it takes to be a spy."

_But I've changed!_ Clover wanted to cry. _I am different now!_

"That was a bit of a below the belt, Samantha. But perhaps, I agree with you." Jerry said as he nodded.

"Then fine!" it was the first time Clover spoke through their exchange of words and her vocals seems to strangle under the restriction of wanting to cry, "_I quit_! I don't even want this stupid mission anymore! It ruins my me time, my shopping and my dating and not to mention my manicured nails!" her voice cracked in the end

"I can't believe I've even let you read my diary or share you my clothes. I don't want to be a spy anymore and especially I don't want to be best friends with you!"

Tears were filling her eyes, but before they can spot it, Clover spun on her heel and headed for the door, "Goodbye."

Neither of them spoke once the blonde left the office. They didn't even need to anyway. The truth of what they feel has been told and the damage was done.

**_Beverly Hills High 1:57 p.m._**

Back at Beverly Hills High, if possible, things got even worse as Clover arrived after coming back from a long travel after she quit at WOOHP. Clover was out of mood to take any classes, but since she unemployed herself, instead of taking missions, she's stuck in the middle of a boring snooze-fest of the Science Laboratory.

In Chemistry, Clover almost asked her seatmate, thinking it was Sam, about what substance should be mixed. Fortunately, it was Arnold, one of the brainiacs. Unfortunately, he was too distracted and mesmerized (N_ot to mention busy drooling!_ Clover thought in disgust) by his admiration for Clover's beauty that he told her the wrong combination.

In the end, Clover mixed the wrong substance, causing a mild explosion inside the lab.

"Class dismissed!" the old professor told the students, coughing and fanning the smoke away, "And you Clover- you'll have extra classes with me starting tomorrow for your disbelieving performance today."

_Extra classes? Major nerd drooling over me? Talk about bad luck!_ Clover complained.

Before the area started to clear, Clover squealed and exited, bumping more test tubes on her way and henceforth blowing more things up.

After what all happened to her, Clover can't believe the unluckiness she receives. She never encountered a day like this. Even if it was the day the boy dumps her, which means something since it happened like a hundred times.

She was so looking forward going home and staying locked up in her room to listen to music. But even the person who dislikes her most- Mandy, took notice of the absence of her luck.

"Hey Cloverr, where's your best friends?" Mandy asked the blonde, an edge in her tone.

"And how about you, Mandy, where's your sidekicks? I heard they can't stand you that's why they left." Clover attempted a weak insult. She's not really into teasing her, but where else can she put her anger to?

Mandy didn't feel the harsh threat Clover mouthed, "Maybe you're talking about yourself. I mean look at you- so disgusting. Who did you hire as your personal hairstylist- a vacuum cleaner?"

Clover crossed her arms, "As if!"

"Anyway, I think I should be thanking you instead, you know." said Mandy, dismissing the thought with a wave of a hand, "For looking so pathetic today so that I'll be driving solo on a hottie."

Clover gave Mandy a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you don't know?" Mandy snorted, "Of course why would you know? Not only you're out of trend but also out of news about hotties."

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it!"

"Tom Liason, one of the hottest models of Fab It magazine is going to transfer here at Bev High today. And I'll be the only one who can date him."

Clover growled through clenched teeth, "In your fakest dreams, Mandy!"

She raised a hand, ready to attack the demanding the queen. If only Sam and Alex were there, they'd be able to stop her antics as what they always do. But they weren't.

She's alone.

Clover saddened by thinking it, forcing her to hesitate for a moment until a firm hand clasped her wrist.

"_Hey! What the-_" she whipped her head to the stranger who held her back, expecting her best friends. But once she realized who it was, her lips parted open in shock and tremor while her brain hardwired, trying to figure out if the stranger was real.

"What's going on?" said the tall, handsome and dark model of Fab It magazine.

Clover's arm softened, but was still locked around his.

"Tom Liason?" Mandy looked like fainting on spot.

Clover found her voice back. Sweating, she tried to explain why she was aiming for Mandy, "I just found her hair beautiful, you know, and tried to touch-"

"Were you provoking her?" Tom turned to Mandy, embers glazing his hazel eyes.

Mandy sweat drops, "No, I wasn't. She was the first one who-"

"A liar and a great bully." Tom said, "That's not good."

Mandy was left speechless.

Tom dropped Clover's arm. She didn't notice that he was still holding her until he moved it. Before he walked away and went back to his own business, Tom went eye-to-eye with the blonde, "Nice fight you put out there. I only know a few people who can deal with that bravery. But it's not better to fight back physically. But still…"

Clover was blushing when she thought, b_ut now that you're here, I think I want to develop World Peace and Love instead_.

"See ya later, Blondey." Tom changed expression and winked only at the blonde. Finally, he marched away with his hands comfortably inside his pockets.

And when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, thought Clover, smiling for the first time that day.

**_Spies House 7:46 p.m._**

Her atmosphere for the past hour was loneliness and not to mention boredomness. Since Clover's aim was to forget her old self, her usual past times of dating boys and shopping for clothes was cancelled. Everything she has done for her free time was things she's not really interested at- like, for example; cleaning the house and watching sports and documentary shows on the television.

"I don't know which is worse, me being Sam for cleaning the house and watching documentary shows or me being Alex for watching a sports event." Clover told herself and slumped back on the sofa. "Maybe I shouldn't have changed myself… _Okay!_" she grasped her hair, "What am I thinking?! If Tom likes me this way then I shouldn't complain."

Clover firmly stayed stagnant in her position until she spoke again to herself, "Great. Not only I'm an international model for losers but I'm also a weirdo for talking to myself… But what can I do! This snoozefest is the most boring party ever!"

She buried her face into her heart-shaped pillow and cried loudly. Just then, at the neighborhood, a pitched scream echoed through the streets. Clover bolted upright. She ran to the window and narrowed her eyes to the street below. The scream violently deafened her ears again. Then Clover recognized the source of the scream. From whom it came from.

It was coming from the house next door. It was Mandy's voice.

_Well if you can her shout every day, who wouldn't remember how she can shatter one's eardrums,_ Clover snorted.

Since the victim was her rival, Clover thought twice before checking on her.

_Should I save her…? I mean… Okay, fine. Whatever! Mandy owes me big time._ Clover sighed.

She stormed her way out of the Spies' House and into the eerie street of Beverly Hills, silently thanking her ability to run free in one inch or more high heels. Once she was in front of Mandy's house, she banged her fist on the door.

"Mandy! Open up!"

Nobody was answering. Clover frowned and tried a different approach instead, "Hey Mandy, do you have a bad case of pimples or a bad hair day that's why you don't want to get out?!"

Still, the house remained as silent as the outside.

Clover felt annoyed. "Thanks for wasting my time!" she kicked the door before returning back to her house.

Maybe she's just shouting over something, or complaining over something like a ruined dress or a chipped mani, she thought. Slowly, the blonde shook her head and opened the door to their house. Or is it just the fact that I miss going into missions with Sam and Alex that's why my response to Mandy's scream was quick…

Clover racked her brain. "But my best friends want me away. So why push myself to join in?"

_That's not a good point_, her mind countered, _Sometimes you three normally go in a fight. It's practically fine_.

She suddenly remembered the incident wherein Sam and Alex found her diary that caused World War III.

"Ugh." Clover slammed the door behind her after she entered, "Complicated much?"

"What's complicated?"

"Nothing." she said, "It's just that-"

Clover stopped herself, realizing how on Earth somebody replied to her when she's alone. Thinking of a scary intruder, she released an ear-shattering scream and hid behind a wall. "Go away! I've had enough troubles for this day! If you go near me, I'll-… I'll poke you in the eye! I'm- I'm going to-"

"Going to what?" the stranger laughed amusingly.

_How dare this guy make fun of me!_

Something ruffled her unruly blonde hair, she can't see who it was against the darkness of the house so she backed away and aimed a kick.

"Ouch!" the guy complained. She can tell it's a male with the broadness of the voice, "Wow. Aren't you something…"

"Of course I am something else!" Clover demanded, "Now show your lame face before I call 911!"

There was a click of a switch. Lights flickered around the room and Clover gasped in surprise as it illuminated the stranger's face.

"Hey," Tom smiled easily, "Good defensive tactic you did to me."

Dumbfounded, Clover mentally slapped herself, "Wait a minute, how did you-"

"Easy." Tom didn't let her finish, "The door wasn't locked."

Now it was the time Clover must actually slap herself in the face for her carelessness, "If a criminal breaks in…" she whispered to herself then turned back to him, "It's nice having a visitor and all, but how did you know I was living here?"

"I saw you come out from this house." He simply said.

"And then you tried to give me a heart attack when I came back…" Clover completed the story, "Stalker much?"

She expected him to counter her opinion, but Tom even encouraged it. "It's possible." He inserted his hands inside his pockets and strolled around to examine the place, "I think I might be amazed at you, the way you stood up against popular girls, like that Mandy."

"I always get into a fight with her. Believe me." Clover plopped down on a sofa. _Trust me; it's because I was a popular girl too and I don't want her to stand in my fame lane, before all of this junk change happened._

Tom sat right beside her. He looked like he believes her story; he's seen it anyway with his own pair of eyes. "I was thinking… maybe we should go see a movie together tomorrow?"

Clover reddened, "Me- you- see a movie _together_?" she blinked, "I mean sure, I'd love to."

"Does '10 Things I Love About You But Still Wanna Change' sounds good for you?" he suggested a movie

"Why not? That's like my total fave!" she smiled at him.

"Okay, then." Tom stood up and stretched his arms, "Well I need to be going, see you tomorrow."

Clover giggled in excitement.

She walked him over to the door, "I'll definitely be waiting, bye!"

"Goodbye."

After she eased the door close, Clover leaned back against the wood and sighed dreamily, feeling rather like she's on Cloud 9. _Who cares if I had a bad day?_ She thought happily. _I scored a hottie without even trying to flirt with one..._

* * *

><p>This actually took me two months because I repeated it. The first plot was miserable... So if you think this sucks, review me a constructive criticism. Then if you like it, then tell me so too. Be the reader that communicates with the author, not the silent one... Thanks!<p>

Anyway, I'd have a poll:

**What do you think is Clover's special ability/talent that made her potentially suitable of becoming a spy? Or simply, what do you think is her talent that made her a spy? If Sam is the brains and Alex is the athletic one, what do you think is Clover's?**

**I have my guess (and it's 100% accurate), since rewatching all TS episodes from Season 1 to Season 6, and since Clover's my favorite of the trio, so what is your guess**?


	2. The Tough One- Part 2

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update! I'm usually this kind of author.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Tough One- Part 2<em>**

**_Beverly Hills High 1:56 p.m._**

Despite having an upcoming date, the blonde have other problems in store. After two days of being alone and without the companion of Alex and Sam, she sadly didn't expect them to talk to her anymore. It's hard to admit, but life excluding them was becoming a habit for Clover. She was getting used to eating in the cafeteria alone, going to classes alone and staying at home alone, even though she can't avoid thinking of them.

When the time comes that Clover was beginning to adjust with the eerie silence, the two popped out of nowhere, when she least expected it.

They were explaining to the blonde why they were gone for two days without any sort of communication. And for Clover, it's a relief for her to talk again to them.

"We've been two days away because of the mission. Clover, you've got to believe in us." Sam told her. The redhead was clearly tired. Dark bags were framing her eyes and her posture wasn't that totally fabulous.

"But you didn't even call me. You know- with the compowder?" Clover retorted angrily. She may be furious at their sudden disappearance but part of her wanted to hug her best friends.

"Yeah." Sam glared, "Like we could give you a call while we're being captured by a bad guy!"

The blonde crossed her arms and pouted, twisting her lips to the side.

"So how about we call this fight off, girls." Alex cut off, afraid that another quarrel will start, "How about we stop and instead give each other hugs? How about that?"

Clover shook her head, "How about I say n- HEY!"

She stumbled out of balance when a heap of students stampeded towards her. After the coast cleared, Clover shouted at them, "Rude much?!"

Alex cleared her throat, "Look, the thing is… weactuallymissyouandwejustsaidallthatrudewordsbecausewearecarriedawaybyouremotionsbutthetruthiswecantdoourmissionperfectlywithoutyourhelp."

"Uh sorry. Can you repeat what you said, Alex?" Clover rubbed her ears,.

Alex and Sam exchanged sighs, "I said-"

Another group passed by and trampled the already haggard Clover

"Am I part of the pavement or what?!" she finally burst out of temper, "And what they are all so excited about anyway, a major freak show?" she turned to her best friends.

"A circus inside Beverly High? Totally expecting it!" Alex attempted.

"Please, who would want to watch a circus show?" the blonde said

"Or maybe we could just check it out." Sam suggested and pulled the two girls with her.

Apparently, it looks like the whole school population was there to witness something large.

"Hey! Back off." Clover pushed a guy aside and added a comment, "Don't stand in front of me if you're not a model material. It just destroys my image of cute boys."

The guy looked at her questionably, as if to say like you're a model material, before moving away.

"Okay." She straightened her honestly ugly outfit and examined the roaring crowd, "What's this fuss all about? Is it a shoe sale? If it is, then count me in."

"I mean…" Clover remembered how she's aiming for change and shook her head. Well, old habits are hard to die, "What's going on?"

Nobody answered her nor even gave her a glance. Sam and Alex both exchange stares at her helplessly.

Annoyed that she's not getting much of attention, Clover grinded her teeth together. She just decided to find out herself by tossing aside anyone that gets on her way and leaving her other two best friends to follow her.

Clover kept forcing people out of her path until she arrived at the center of attention- the one that everybody's crazy about.

There was a single booth featuring a signature cologne, which she later recognized Tom's latest product.

Everybody seems crazed about it. The male population was frenzy about trying the men cologne, raising the thick cash on their hands when meanwhile, the girl population was squealing over Tom Liason, who was currently standing present beside the booth.

He was distracted by the noisy herd but once his eyes fell on Clover, it lit up and he waved a hand.

Clover felt falling in love again and greeted back the same.

"Oh my gosh, did he wave at me?" Alex said.

"To me, duh." Clover said.

"He's flirting with you while you're on your ironic puberty stage?" Sam looked stunned.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Nothing." Sam frowned. "I just… look, a famous one having an eye for a, no offense, girl with issues?"

"Well change is doing me good after all." Clover said in a flattering way. "I don't want to go back to my old self anymore…"

The speakers boomed, "AND THE LATEST PERFUME OF TOM LIASON IS NOW OPEN! BUY ONE NOW HERE!"

Suddenly, the crowd thinned in a straight line. Only the three gals were left out, unable to know what to do.

"Shall we line up? I mean hello- it's some perfume out there!" Alex jumped up and down in excitement.

"I don't think so." said Clover, "I think Tommy aka major hottie will give one for me later on our date as his gift."

"Wait, you have a date?" Alex said, surprised.

"Uh yeah. Like I said?"

Sam sweat drops, "I'm not surprised anymore. Then you'll break up with him tomorrow?"

"No, that's way so one day ago." Clover informed them, "Say goodbye to the old Clover and hello to the new me!" she said in a cheery mood.

Sam and Alex turned to each other. They don't know if they will like the new Clover or not.

Several minutes later, almost every boy in their school have their own perfume, except for some of the jocks, who insisted that why would they buy his perfume (but they're secretly just jealous about how Tom got all the girls to his side).

Itching to try it out, some of the boys already sprayed the scented water onto their bodies, but Clover's nose thoroughly didn't agree with that.

"Aw, now they will all smell like Tom…" she pinched her nose closed, breathed through her mouth and shrugged, "But at least they'll never be as cute as him… Am I right, girls?... Girls…?"

"But Arnold is way _cuter_ than Tom Liason."

"What?" Clover perked up and suddenly turned around to her two best friends who were watching Arnold, who recently tried the perfume pass by.

"Oh my gosh…" her heartbeat slowed down, "Are Alex and Sammie drooling over total nerd Arnold…? So totally not I was expecting."

She was right, Sam and Alex, now both having confused gazes on their eyes, drooling and walking astray while following Arnold who was beaming proudly while he walk.

"Hello!" Clover called, "LOOK WHO'S BOY CRAZY NOW!"

They didn't respond at her.

Clover fumed steam. She was about to throw them her pair of shoes- one for Sam and one for Alex, when she saw Mandy abruptly clinging into a nerd with freaky spectacles and overly freckled cheeks, bearing the same expression.

"Ew." She managed to say. "I can't even stand Mandy alone. But this…"

The boy looked astonished at how Mandy acted towards him, but he didn't thought how weird it was and took it for granted.

"Okay- this is totally bizarro. What is really happening here?!" she squinted through the crowd. All kinds of girls were being flirty to nerds all of the sudden, and for Clover, it feels like a major life crisis.

Clover put a hand on her hip, "How come I'm not affected by the stupid virus?! Answer m-_MMFF!_"

A hand clamped her mouth shut, disabling her to utter more. Somebody encircled its arm around her waist, squeezing her stomach tight and pushing air out of her mouth. Frustrated, she thrashed and kicked violently. She tried to pull the hand keeping her still but it feels like it's a male since the muscles are very tense and strong.

"_Mmm! M mf mm_!"

Later on, nauseaness slowly filled up her senses. Clover fought to keep awake, to avoid falling asleep in a criminal's hands but dizziness is what came after. Soon enough, her body slackened, her eyelids closed and her vision dimmed to nothingness. Before she knew what was happening, Clover has fainted.

**_Somewhere in a Hideout 7:39 p.m._**

"Uhh…" her vision was swirling and doubling. "Wait…" she muttered and tried to clear her swollen eyes. "Tom has a twin?"

"No, Clover. It's just me." The Toms answered in unison.

"Where am I…?" she swayed and drifted her eyes around her sockets lazily, "Where are we…? Tom?"

"You're in good hands. Don't worry."

Regaining consciousness, Clover attempted to get up, but she just bounced back on the chair rest. She stared down and noticed the cuffs holding her hands.

"Hey!" Clover wiggled around like a worm, while Tom watched her sincerely.

"Hello?" she called him, "I would like to speak to Tom Liason please? If he's unavailable for a moment then can you tell him to stop sightseeing and start helping me?!"

Tom easily sniggered, "Patience, my damsel in distress. That could wait." He grabbed something sharp from a nearby desk and turned back to Clover.

It took the girl seconds before figuring out what he was holding. And it took more infinitesimal seconds before she solved the puzzle and reacted.

"What on crazy earth is that and what are you going to do with it to me?!" a pitch elevated her voice, "Okay, enough is enough! I don't know what your intention is, but you better tell me now Tom Liason! Is this how you treat a girl on a date?"

"This is not a date. But if you want a date, maybe some other time, we'll try eating in a high class restaurant."

_Urgh! The nerve of this guy..._ the thought casually slipped in her mind. Now he's making himself unimpressively turn off to her.

Tom laid a hand on her shoulder and injected a violet gooey substance. She was making faces and moaning how gross it was, then felt a shot of electricity once the needle pierced through her skin.

"Ouch! Watch it- my skin is worth millions. It takes days before it heals! I paid a lot to have my dermatologist replenish my skin!" she winced

"It's just a microscopic size, Clover. It's no big deal."

"It's way way big deal. Even Mandy will be able to see this tiny thing."

"I thought you're a girl who doesn't care about how she looks." Tom raised an eyebrow.

"What? Ew! That's so disgusting, the worst insult I've ever heard. Only popular rhymes with my name. Not that one." she said matter-of-factly

"No it does not. Only over rhymes with your name." Tom told her, as he set the injection aside.

"Yes it does, you're just too smart to notice."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tom busily worked with the tools in front of him.

_Note to self,_ she thought and crossed out 'hot models' in her mental list. _Never ever date a model again._

Clover huffed, "After attracting me, asking me to date, you're doing this? It totally ruins the whole thing, you know." she rolled her eyes. "And do you even mind explaining the gooey thingy you just injected inside my body?"

She's afraid that he might not answer. She already has a theory that it might be something to cripple her skin, or worse yet, make her look unflattering like what a couple of failing beauty products do.

But Tom just paused for a few seconds, before uttering, "It's an immunity."

"From what?"

"Immunity from the perfume I sold to the nerds of Beverly High."

"So that's why my best friends had gone from normal people to zombie chicks!" Clover demanded, "_And-_" she paled and held her breath. She can't believe Tom would do this. "You, of all people, did it...? But why...? Why did you sold them perfume and make the nerds be like the school's heartthrobs? Aren't you a super popular guy too your own? "

"I admit… it was all my doing." He closed his eyes shut, "But the past is too hard to forget. Believe it or not, I was one of the nerds in our school before, particularly in Beverly High. I was always bullied by bigger kids so I decided to strive hard. It pursued me to become a model…" he lifted his chin up, "And now, I'm planning my revenge on them. By making all beautiful and popular girls fall in love with nerds to have the jocks and the bullies' hearts broken." Tom's eyes was blazing at the end of his speech.

As much as how he thinks its brilliant, Clover was not amazed, "Listen here you double-faced jerk, why didn't you just, I don't know, turn them into nerdy wackos or something to make them feel what you've felt before?" she said.

He was silent for a second, wondering why he didn't do that. Furious, he said, "It was the first thing that came into my mind!"

Clover sighed, "No matter how hard you try to become a star, your true blood of being a nerd just doesn't simply go away… Ugh." She slumped back and rolled her eyes, "I still can't believe I fell in love with a nerd."

Tom was offended. "Let's break up already. I thought you're the one for me… but now, I don't think there'll be an us. It's just impossible."

"FYI! We haven't even dated yet and now you're breaking up? And after pretending to be a cute model then attracting me and no showing me that you're really a super nerd and a lousy jerk behind that mask?" Clover said, rolling her eyes. "But on the other hand, I don't care. In fact, the only break up I'll ever get hurt is a break up with my best friends."

"I shouldn't have injected you the immunity if I knew this was going to happen…" Tom sighed; feeling tired and exhausted, "Didn't you even wonder why you're stuck here in my lair? Away from the victims of my perfume?"

"Let me guess," the blonde faked a look like she was thinking, "To be held as prisoner?"

"No." Tom said "I love you enough to save you from danger. But let's just say that I have no feelings for you anymore, that I'll just keep you here so that you won't do anything stupid to stop me…"

The conversation ended in an eerie silence. Working quietly, the boy put the empty flask of injection back to the table and made his way into the computers. Meanwhile, Clover was growing reckless and impatient. She thought the super hottie guy would have been the one, her knight in shining armor, but apparently he was a super obsessed creep who is overdoing her sweetness to her.

And that's why she doesn't like nerd boys. Their too much sweetness can be annoying often.

And speaking of… She had to get out of there as soon as possible to save her best friends from doomsday romance. They do not deserve being fakely in love.

Clover tried to wiggle out of the bonds but it didn't budge. It was made of high quality leather, pretty impressive for producing fashionable belts (Clover added as a thought). She checked her pockets if there was something useful and found out that her pockets only contain nothing, and so proceeded to scan her surroundings.

Nearby, there was a small scissors which Tom has used to cut the plastic container where the injection used to reside.

_If only I could reach it…_ Clover thought.

But she could, her years of training in cheerleading and WOOHP wouldn't be nothing if she can't do a flexible stunt. If she move her two unbinded feet and use it as hands, she could get the scissors in no time. She needs something to keep Tom distracted so he won't see her mischief. And so Clover used one of her not-so special abilities to keep him at bay- talking.

"So…" Clover wiggled to stay below the chair, "Where did you put my handbag? You know, after you kidnap me? You can't simply lose it. It's my 911 emergency kit for situations like an unexpected photo-shoot by a paparazzi."

Oblivious to her topic, his look to the computer screen was stern, calculating. Clover was afraid of the calm eeriness until he spoke, "I've put it to the place where you'll never find it."

Acting bored, Clover scanned the room until her eyes landed on a shelf, "It's hidden there, isn't it?"

Tom looked taken aback and guilty, "How-?"

"Duh." She pointed to herself, "Spy."

_Spy?_ His eyes cautiously widened in alarm upon hearing that word.

"What?" he spun around to make sure the blonde wasn't kidding that she's a spy but found out, just in time, that Clover was already cutting her binds free using her two feet and the scissors she retrieved from the table.

"Uh… hi… um…" she faked a laugh.

"See?..." she raised the broken threads and smiled weakly, "Spy…"

Bolting, Tom leapt to his feet to enable him of lunging into the girl to stop what she's doing. But she aimed a heavy kick on his stomach to push him away. Tom groaned as he landed on his back.

"You hit like a girl," he spat on the ground furiously.

"Hello brainiac?!" Clover said with an edge, "Last time I checked- I am a girl!"

Tom clenched his fists to the side. He waited for Clover to lunge at him before making a move. And when the girl did, Tom grabbed her wrist and twisted it around, but having to be a fully trained spy; Clover simply blocked it and pushed him against a wall.

Huffing, she thundered on the platform, running for the exit. But Tom was able to grab her leg. Clover screamed a shrill as gravity slammed her down. She pushed herself up and pulled her leg away from his grip, but it was impossible because too soon her ankle was cuffed on a leg of a table.

"What the- hey!" Clover yelled and complained.

Coughing and gasping, Tom brushed the dust off his pants and wiped his filthy mouth with the sleeve of his sweater.

"You're going nowhere, Clover. You'll stay here until I get to make the whole world fall under the spell."

That won't happen… Clover exactly said in her mind, while thinking how many lives are at stake. You can't force somebody to fell in love… She blinked back the tears forming in her aquamarine eyes, her multiple break-up romances has proven that… Having your heart broken is worse than anything else…

"No way am I letting you do that, freak!"

"You're already seconds too late." Tom smirked. The edge of his lips used to be attractive, but now it was anything but cute.

Massaging his muscles, he stopped before the door of the exit. He eyed the blonde, hand ready to twist the doorknob. Clover gritted her teeth, piercing a look through him. Tom simply shook his head at her hopelessness before proceeding to leave the room.

Right after he disappeared, Clover let out a frustrated shout.

"Remind me not to date fake hot models slash nerds for real life again!" She hit the leg of the table. She heard a crack- a groan made by a splinter of wood.

Clover narrowed her eyes. Maybe she can escape by removing this one leg of the table. ..

She readied her stance, counted seconds and finally threw a kick to the wood. Searing pain shot through her nerves once her feet made contact with the solid. But her plan worked, and after a few tugs, she was already free.

"That's not the first time an accessory saved my life." She patted the heels of her shoes

At once, Clover made her way outside. She paused in the middle of nowhere, but obviously in the center of a busy city, wherein busy people were walking in the streets.

She looked around in search for Tom. However, she never found him.

He was already gone.

And Clover needs the help of Sam and Alex in order to stop Tom Liason.

**_Spies Loft 8:02 p.m._**

"Aah!" Clover literally dropped at the entrance of their living room lounge upon walking in.

It wasn't the sight of dirty, assorted home that frightened her. All things were tamed and well-kept of course, she cleaned it the night before but she felt disgusted watching lovebirds viewing a nerd sci-fi movie on the TV.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Clover screamed at Arnold.

"B-but-", Arnold look like he was going to cry out soon in fright. An angry Clover can be scary sometimes when she's heating up.

"OUT!"

As soon as Arnold disappeared behind the blonde, Sam and Alex fired her with how-dare-you's and what-are-you-doing's.

"You're welcome for saving your butts from being falsely attracted." Clover groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to my room!" Sam gave an outburst when the quarreling moment got worse. She fled the stairs and locked herself in her room.

The blonde's mouth dropped from utter disbelief, "You can't do that! I need your help!"

"What? Help you get rid of Arnold? No thanks." Alex climbed upstairs and followed Sam suit, caging herself in her room and tried to distract her mind by playing video games.

She blinked twice, mouth still gaping. At last, Clover huddled in the nearest sofa and buried her face in the palm of her hands.

"It's all hopeless. I really should do something to stop this."

Since they're like lovesick puppies, Clover decided to took charge. She went to her room and opened her closet. Hundreds of gadget collections were displayed inside. Some people who might visit her closet would think that it's just a simple stuff a girl loves, but it's the WOOHP's top gadgets.

Clover took a handful and slipped it inside her jetpack backpack. She took one swipe of peek on her room before h/latching the window open. The air blew coldly against her skin. All at once everything seemed so dangerous to do, but Clover jumped and used her jetpack to fly into the night.

**_Parking Lot 3:37 a.m._**

Her jetpack backpack lost its fuel because she was using it for hours. Clover, as her usual talkative self, keeps on complaining while she was walking her way to Tom's secret lair.

At least she put him a tracking device before he left her. Clover watched her X-powder. The red dot was a little far from where she was standing from. She still needs to travel by a vehicle.

Clover recognized a car nearby. Its driver was whistling as he approached his car.

"Hey, you!" She ran to him.

Apparently, the guy was one of the bespectacled males bunch. He exclaimed when he saw her, "My! Hot chicks are following me everywhere! First inside that mall-"

"In your dreams, nerd boy!" Clover said disgustingly. She thrust out a hand and pointed to the car, "Now lend me a ride with your car."

"Erm… that's actually not my car." He said.

Clover sweat drops and face-palmed, "Fine... Just come with me!"

She tugged his shirt within her fist and pulled him along like he was just a puppy. They neared a man in his late twenties who was just opening the door of his car. Clover gave her best disguised mode and said to the man, "FBI- please step back and lend us the car."

The man indeed took a step back, believing she was part of some sort of a protection department. Clover pushed the guy inside.

"Hey! Watch it! My glasses would get broken!"

"Who cares? You can buy one when it comes sale, which I doubt would happen." The blonde rolled her eyes. "As far as I know, only shoes and clothes have the word sale on them."

"Well I bet you've never been even inside a store for glasses…"

Clover went to her own seat- in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where are you taking me? Your house?"

"AS if!" Clover exclaimed. This prideful guy was getting to her nerves.

"Well I could use some date with you-"

She slammed her foot to the pedal and drove to shut him up, which worked. Clover concentrated on her X-powder and burned rubber through the highway.

"Woah… what's that?... Isn't that…?!" He said, referring to the compowder, "Gosh, not only you're something but you're a secret agent, too!"

She was full of talking herself, but she never noticed how annoying it was until now, "Will you shut your mouth, I'm trying to focus here!"

"Sorry." The guy mumbled.

**_Tom's Secret Lair 3:58 p.m._**

She parked the car somewhere behind tall trees and wide bushes to hide it. Clover slowly went out of the car and crouched nearby to witness the entrance to his lair.

A crowd of nerds were bustling in and out of the pathway, and Tom was nowhere to be seen.

"This looks like a klutz paradise." Clover sounded like it's a terrible thing.

"So what?" he demanded. She didn't remember having his presence there, so she was a little surprised.

"I have nothing against nerds, but it's their fashion sense I'm against at. I mean look at that."

"You can just ignore it, lady. It's not like you're forced to wear one."

"Actually, I will be forced to wear one to save my best friends, and yet, the whole world." Clover sighed and pressed a button on her compowder, transforming her to a full-time fashionista to a geeky boy.

"How do I look? Nerdy enough?" she asked him.

He narrowed his eyes, "Hmm… It doesn't fit you."

"Now that's a compliment. Come on whoever you are." Clover blends in with the crowd. She had a hard time maintaining her balance with glasses obscuring her vision. She thought she would be able to pass through the gates, but somebody stopped him.

The guard told her, "Before you enter, answer this riddle: I walk on all fours in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening. What am I?"

"A cute, adorable panda?" She managed a weak smile.

"What he meant is a human." The guy she was with pressed on.

Clover bit her lip, afraid that she'll blow their cover, but the guard just shrugged, "Okay, fine. You two can come in. I'm sick of saying it anyway. I've already said it a million times."

"I would date you if you weren't so nerdy…" Clover mumbled through the side of her lips. They marched inside the lair. She was taken aback on how many the nerds are. She didn't know they were this many, not counting Bev High. Or maybe she was just too busy being her to notice nerds in their school?

"Thanks."

She looked down at her X-powder, Tom was hiding somewhere inside of this lair. Somewhere upstairs. Clover climbed up the metallic stairs to the upper floor, she was expecting a grand entrance to her somewhat and almost boyfriend, but her foot caught on something. She stumbled and shrieked until her butt landed on the ground floor.

_Wow, an hour more with them and I'll officially start becoming like one of them,_ thought Clover.

"Intruder!" Somebody shouted.

Alarms blared around her. Red lights flashed and beeped. Clover stood up immediately and changed back her costume to her spy outfit.

She was beginning to get surrounded with nerds, all of them aiming a laser gun at her direction. She was getting freaked out, but willed to be brave until Tom came out of nowhere.

"What's going-" Tom spun around, "Clover?"

"Hello, Tom. I'm here to save my friends, not to date you." She said acidly.

"If that's your only goal, then… surrender before you get attacked by us…" Tom spread his arms to the hundreds of them. She blinked back for a moment, recognizing that the nerd who accompanied her from the start has joined Tom's side. And Clover's not happy with the news.

This made her angrier.

"Over my drop dead gorgeous body!" Clover aimed her belt to the ceiling. The metal tinged when it hit the solid covering. Clover tugged the metal and it rapidly pulled her up.

While on air, she used her cheer-leading maneuvers to swing into the deck of the second floor. Once she found her ground, Clover dashed her way and tried to find the main room where they control all the satellites then, not a minute later, several pounding of feet was following her.

The sound of it doesn't seem nice, so she screamed and ran faster.

Clover found it at last. She kicked the door and thundered inside. Two men were guarding that station. They fired their laser guns when they saw her. The spy did a cartwheel and spun around to kick one of them in the face. He groaned and dropped his gun from the impact.

"_One more to go_!" She announced. Clover jumped, flipped, and cartwheeled to avoid the laser beams. She spun around and tripped the guy with her leg, making him loose his balance and crash down to the floor.

Three more came inside, including Tom. Her bad luck wasn't getting any better.

"Take her down!" he commanded.

Each of them rushed forward with angry looks on their faces. Cover was getting tired of fighting, but this was for the sake of her friends, her best friends. She just simply has to go for it or fail doing nothing.

Sighing, the blonde swung her foot to the first one, "_Hiyah_!" she sent him flying into a wall.

"You wouldn't hurt a guy with glasses!" the other whimpered in fright.

"Nice try, dude." Clover spun on her heel and projected her leg forward. His glasses got knocked off and he fainted senseless.

She stared at the last one- the one who hasn't moved even a single bit to defend his comrades. Tom was gritting his teeth and returning the glare.

"Next time you recruit somebody, Tom. Make it sure they're completely good in offense and defense." She reminded him.

Hurt was etched upon his face. "You will never stop insulting my kind, won't you? Then this… is for you!"

He whisked a gun out of his hand and shot it towards Clover. Prepared, Clover stepped aside to dodge the blow. Tom gritted his teeth and fired more several times. The spy continued doing the same steps while nearing him. When her distance is close, Clover did a combo and jabbed him, "That's one for Sammy!" then she elbowed his ribs, "And one for Alex!"

Tom staggered. He fell on his knees, gasping loudly.

She took his recovery to rush to the controls and to study all the blinking lights and buttons. It looked so complicated. She wasn't as smart as Sam to stop all of this to connect with the satellite. And she wasn't as strong as Alex to wreck it all one swipe of a foot.

But she did have something. She doesn't have the right adjective to describe it but she's pretty sure it's useful.

"Tom," she looked at him and used all of her charm speak, "You have to stop this."

"Why would I…?" he coughed, "It's my own plan!"

"But you can still change your plan. Actually, you can still change." Clover said, "My _own_ experience has proven that."

"Why would I believe you, after what you've done to me?" he spat.

"And I'm asking the same thing." She retorted back.

He was silent.

"By saving the world, you'll not only change people's views about your kind, but you'll also gain respect." The blonde offered. Freaky… she thought for a moment, where are these words all coming from?

"….Fine…" Slowly, Clover helped him stand up.

Tom went over to the controls and began punching some buttons furiously. He was working so hard and looking so good that Clover had an urge to like him again.

But I'm so done with guys like him… she shook her head and erased his image out of her mind.

With a mighty groan, all the system shut down. Tom sighed; all of his work has vanished out of thin air. Clover patted him in the back in a friendly way, "Cheer up. At least you're still a model." She grinned, "Would you mind letting your agency know about my model looks? I've got nice legs, you know."

* * *

><p>Helicopters are landing down when they arrived outside the lair. Jerry was waiting for Clover, and he nodded in approval seeing that she captured a villain.<p>

Jerry cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Clover."

"For what, Jer?"

"I…" Jerry adjusted his tie, "I apologize for being such a bad person to you"

"And…?" Clover gave a sly smirk.

"And a rude judger."

"And?"

"I don't think there's much to say, Clover."

"I knew you can't resist me, Jer!" Clover wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted one leg.

"Erm…" Jerry tried his best not to blush, "As an exchange, you'll return as a WOOHP agent, and this one will be permanent, I think."

Clover whooped cheerfully.

A swarm of agents took Tom and led him to one of the WOOHP planes. He glanced back at Clover, giving her a look of apology. She just nod, as if to say, everything will be fine, you'll come through this conflicts soon.

Clover watched as his back disappeared before remembering something. It's high time she gets reunited with her best friends. She misses them so much.

* * *

><p><em>Beverly Hills High 7:54 a.m.<em>

Clover was alone. She still hasn't seen Sam or Alex. Maybe they got to their classes earlier than what they've been usually doing…

"Clover!"

She turned around to see a brunette and a red head almost flying to her direction.

It's about time they show up. "Hey gu-"

She was absorbed in two big hugs to be able to speak.

"What's with all the huggies? Don't do that, if I cry I might ruin my make-up!"

"Cry all you want, Clover. We have a surprise for you." Sam said, smiling.

Clover became nervous all of a sudden, "What's that?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they both yelled in unison, earning stares from students walking around the path.

"I…" _Oh my gosh_, Clover wanted to kill herself. _It was her birthday, how can she ever forget?_

"That's the reason why we were avoiding you. So that we can come up with a surprise." Alex said. Sam nodded beside her, agreeing with the plan.

"Awww, you guys!" Clover cried.

"So what's your birthday wish?" Alex asked, grinning from ear to ear.

The birthday girl just smiled easily.

"Nothing." Clover said from the curving corner of her mouth, "Other than wishing a healthy and fit body back, you know."

Sam frowned, confused at the lack of wish of the materialistic girl, "Nothing, but why?"

"Do you guys wanna know the truth?" Clover stepped between both gals and cling her arms around their neck and on their shoulders.

They both nodded while looking at her with new light.

"The truth is, I don't want to wish for more." Clover gave an easy, sincere smile, "Because I finally learned to love and accept my flawed self as I do to you."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>The answer to my question:<p>

(All of your guesses about Clover seems so right. But this is mine, I don't whether you'll believe it or not)

For my opinion (and my sister's too), Clover's special talent is disguises… A spy needs disguises and judging by some episodes she's pretty good at it. Among all the girls she can fake an accent the best, she can dress up whoever she wanted to be (In the movie, she's the one who made their disguises) and… let's face it, she's a dramatic actress.

Please review! I just actually celebrated my birthday and a nice gift would be a review.


End file.
